


Friends With Benefits

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Friends With Benefits, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Post-Naruto The Will of Fire, Riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the battle of Hiruko, Naruto and Sakura wants to be with Kakashi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> I don't have beta, so I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes or if you don't like the story. I haven't written Naruto for awhile so please give this story a chance.
> 
> \--------

"Damn Sai!" Sakura Haruno murmured angrily to herself one day as she walks through the market of Konoha.

"Huh, is something wrong, Sakura?" Ino Yamanaka asked beside her as she wasn't paying attention to her.

"Augh! What Sai said during that battle….! It's driving me nuts!" Sakura exclaims.

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Ino asked as the two girls stopped walking.

"Remember a week ago we were saving Kakashi against Hiruko?" Sakura asked as Ino nodded. "During the battle Sai told me I was protecting Kakashi cause I love him," Sakura explained.

"He said that?!" Ino asked surprised.

"Well…."

(Flashback)

"I really didn't want to face him again," Shikamaru murmured.

"Now that you mention it, that book Kakashi-sensei gave me said that women can become infinitely strong if it's to protect a man they love," Sai said.

"Shut up!" Sakura snapped angrily at Sai who grimaced.

(End flashback)

Ino smirked. "Naruto is also having that phase," she said.

"Yeah? Where is he?" 

"Before you go, I must warn you: Sai is there with him," Ino said.

"Good! I want him to be there," Sakura said huffing, "where are they?" She asked.

"Ichiraku," Ino replied worriedly.

Sakura nodded as she began to walk as Ino follows her right behind.

\---------

(Ichiraku)

"Damn that Sai!" Naruto murmured to himself as Shikamaru laughed.

"Well, you can't blame him for leaving like that," Shikamaru replied with an amused look on his face.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked bewildered.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto shrieked as Shikamaru laughed again and he watches the blonde haired boy turned in his seat. He gulped, a furious Sakura is never good. "Sakura, what's the matter?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Can we talk privately?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looks at her and nodded. "Let's go to my place," he suggested as Sakura agrees.

"Eh?! I thought you were looking for Sai?" Ino asked surprised.

"Tell him that he gotten lucky," Sakura replies as she and Naruto poofed away.

Ino sighed as she sat next to Shikamaru. "So, what do you want to do?" She asked.

"Shouldn't you be looking for Sai?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino shrugs as Shikamaru shook his head.

\--------

(Naruto's Apartment)

"Kakashi-sensei is hot," Naruto said as he and Sakura were sitting af the table together.

"But what should we do, Naruto? I've been obsessed with him since we gotten back," Sakura said huffing.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I've seen you stalking him during you're free time," he said winking at her.

Sakura blushed. "I couldn't help it! You couldn't help it either, Naruto," she said.

Naruto blushed, "Kakashi-sensei has this vibe with people," he said.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Um, I think his on a mission? That's what I heard from Yamato-taichou," Naruto said as Sakura slumped. 

"Now what?" Sakura moans out disappointment.

"Wait for him and tell him the truth?" Naruto suggested.

"Naruto!"

"W-What?!"

\---------

Kakashi was glad to be back home after a tiring three-day mission. After the battle of Hiruko, Kakashi was one of the few many jounin's left after hearing it from Lady Tsunade.

"Take a long rest, Kakashi. You've been through enough and I believe you're team is looking for you," Tsunade said.

"My team?" Kakashi asked surprised.

Tsunade shrugs as she folded her hands in front of her. "I don't know what's going on so don't ask me," she said.

Kakashi nodded. "Thank you Tsunade-sama," he said and he turns and left without another word.

\--------

"Kakashi-sensei!" A voice shouted out as Kakashi looks up. He was in the marketplace as he was looking at a certain jewelry vendor.

He smiles through his mask as he saw who it was. "Well, this is a surprise," he said.

"Yamato-taichou was training me until Sakura came and told us that you were back," Naruto explained.

"Shouldn't you be resting, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I will be after I'm done here," Kakashi replied as he looks over at the vendor.

The vendor smiles at him. "You can pick it up within one week, Kakashi-san," he said.

Kakashi nodded his thanks as he turns to look at the others. "What was that about?" Yamato asked.

"It's a secret," Kakashi replies as Yamato looks over at the vendor stand to look at the different kind of jewelries.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura and I have this new move that we want to speak to you about privately," Naruto said suddenly.

"Huh?! Weren't we just training, Naruto?" Yamato asked as he overheard the statement.

"Just taijutsu, Yamato-taichou," Naruto said with a smile.

"What kind of move?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura fidgeted, "it's just a hypothetical move, Kakashi-sensei. That's why we want to talk to you privately if it will work," she said.

Kakashi didn't quite believed her but he nodded anyways. "Tenzo, will you be alright by yourself?" He asked.

Yamato sighed, "Kakashi-sempai, please don't call me that," he said unhappily.

Kakashi laughed as he poofed away. "I hate it when he does that," Naruto murmured as Sakura silently agrees and the two poofed away.

\---------

Kakashi was waiting for the two in his simple apartment. "This is more than a simple move, isn't it?" He asked as soon as he saw them.

"We….We want to be with you, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura stammered.

Naruto nodded, "We've been thinking long and hard about it, Kakashi-sensei. We don't want you to be lonely anymore," he said.

"Hmm, so, is this what, friends with benefits?" Kakashi asked slowly.

"I…..I'm not sure?" Naruto replied as he wasn't too sure about the term.

"For instances, Sakura, are you still in love with Sasuke? What if he comes back and that you're with me? Are you willing to let me go?" Kakashi asked. 

Sakura didn't hesitated. "Kakashi-sensei, when will Sasuke come back? It could be years," she said.

"What about you, Naruto? Will you still be with me when you become true of your feelings for Hinata?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, I never told anyone this except for Sakura. I don't like women, I didn't even know Hinata likes me," Naruto confessed.

Kakashi looked at his two students as he saw that their were determined. "We can try this," he said.

"Really?! Does that mean we get to see your face?" Naruto asked eagerly as Sakura jabbed him in the side. "OW! What? Aren't you curious, Sakura-chan?" He asked.

Kakashi laughed as Sakura sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Naruto has sex with Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto.
> 
> Thanks for giving this story a chance! I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, I don't have beta. Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> \--------

Sakura was moaning as she was naked from top to bottom. She was squatting on top of Kakashi-sensei's face as he ate her out. His tongue was doing wonderful things to her pussy and ass as his hands were holding her steady.

There was another form of hands as they had reached out to caress Sakura's huge tits. It was the hands of Naruto Uzumaki as he too was naked as he rode on Kakashi-sensei's huge, hung cock. It was extremely amazing on what a 13-inch cock can do to a person.

Naruto was using Sakura's tits as leverage as he pushes himself up and then slamming himself down. If a person was to go into the bedroom right now, he/she would think it was like an erotic film.

Sakura was using her hands to stroke Naruto's cock within rhythm of his bouncing as she was a bit leaned torward to him. Naruto's cock size wasn't as huge as Kakashi's, but it was a cock, nonetheless.

"So good! Sakura-chan…." Naruto breathes out as Sakura could tell that he was close.

Sakura whimpers suddenly as she felt a slap against her ass. She could feel her juices coming down to Kakashi's tongue as he eagerly laps up what was offered to him.

She didn't want this to end as it was too pleasurable for her. She heard a grunt from down below as she heard a moan coming from Naruto. She then felt something sticky as Sakura looks down and saw that her hands were with Naruto's cum.

Sakura moans suddenly as she shuddered and came as Kakashi lapped all what was given to him. Sakura shakily moved out off the way as Kakashi whimpers at the loss of Naruto's tight ass on his cock.

"T-That was….." Kakashi was loss for words as he was panting.

Sakura sat on the bed tiredly as her back was against the headboard. "I can't believe you're breasts are as huge as baa-chan!" Naruto complimented.

"You should see Hinata's or Ino's," Sakura said as she looks down on her breasts. "Good thing Tsunade-sama has seals to hide these," she said.

"Whose up for another round?" Naruto asked.

"I still have stamina," Kakashi piped up.

"You two go ahead, I'll watch," Sakura replied licking her lips.

"Pervert," Kakashi replies playfully as Sakura winks at him. Kakashi shook his head as he and Naruto begun to rearrange themselves. "Anal, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded eagerly, "I'm going to suckle you're tits, Sakura-chan," he said and before Sakura could say anything, he had latched his lips onto one of Sakura's nubs as she cried out.

Sakura put her hand on top of Naruto's head to encourage him to go deeper. "Fuck yes," she murmured pleasureable.

Right behind Naruto, Kakashi was stroking his cock. He didn't need to prepare Naruto as he had just rode him, so without any prep, he rammed his thick cock inside Naruto without any warning.

Naruto bit down on the nub he was suckling on as Sakura shrieked out in surprised. "Oh fuck….!" 

Kakashi held onto Naruto's hips to make him steady, "enjoy those tits, baby. This is going to be a bumpy ride," he said as he began to move slowly.

Naruto let go off the breast as he moves into the other one. He held the other breast for leverage as Kakashi's speed was increasing.

Sakura's breathing was becoming more ragged as she held onto the headboard. She could feel Kakashi's movement against Naruto as it went straight to her body. "Oh Kakashi-sensei…. Give it to Naruto and fuck his ass hard," Sakura said moaning.

Kakashi obliges and pretty soon, the headboard was hitting against the wall as Naruto couldn't suckle on Sakura's breasts anymore.

He didn't let go off them but he was moaning uncontrollably as Sakura was groaning in pleasure as she held onto the sheets before. 

"K-Kakashi-s-sendei, w-wait…." Sakura stammers as Kakashi slowed down and looks at her.

"What is it, baby?" He asked.

"I want Naruto to eat my pussy out," Sakura replies licking her lips.

Naruto perks up at this as he and Kakashi moves a bit with Kakashi's cock still inside of him. As soon as Naruto was right in front of her pussy, Naruto licks his lips before diving right in.

Sakura's breathing was increasing as she opens her legs wider. The feel of his tongue and lips against her private parts were extremely erotic, especially with Kakashi-sensei right behind him as he pounded as Naruto's tongue went deeper.

The only sounds within the room was the slapping against the skin and the occasion of moaning and groaning. "Please….." Sakura begs.

It went on between the three for awhile until Sakura came with a shout as Naruto drank her cum greedily. Kakashi was not too far behind as he came right there with Naruto as he had been stroking Naruto's cock in time with his thrusting.

Naruto looked up at Sakura with a smile as Kakashi slowly got his cock out from him. "How can you be so tight after riding me, baby?" He asked as he sat down beside Sakura on the bed.

"It's a gift," Naruto replies as he looks over at Kakashi's softening cock.

"And I thought Kakashi-sensei still has loads of stamina," Sakura said.

"It's because of the nine-tales," Kakashi said slowly.

Naruto nodded as he licks his lips. "I'm going to give you a blowjob, Kakashi-sensei," he said.

"Fuck, baby, do you really have to say it that way?" Kakashi asked as he widens his legs.

Naruto smirks as he looks up at Kakashi's handsome face. "I may be an idiot sometimes, but I know a thing or two about sex. Being on the road with pervy sage really helped. Who did you think taught me?" He asked winking.

Kakashi moans as Naruto has reached out to stroke his cock. "I should thank Jiraiya-san," Kakashi muttered.

Naruto smiles as he reaches over to Sakura's breast to caress. Sakura gasped and then moans at the touch. "He did more than teaching me," he said and he leans down to deepthroat Kakashi.

Kakashi shouted out as he felt the warm heat on his cock as the hand was stroking in rhythm. He couldn't think at all but the meaning behind Naruto's statement, the next time he sees Jiraiya, his going to ask about their journey together and thank him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> How was the sex scene, was it good? The next chapter should be up soon. Happy Easter and April Fool's Day everyone!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya teaches Naruto about sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> Thanks everyone for the 14 kudos! I don't have beta so I'm sorry about any grammar mistakes. Here is the next chapter!
> 
> \---------

(Two-years ago)….

"I think it's time to teach you something else, Naruto," Jiraiya piped up as he and Naruto were in a clearing as they had set up camp nearby for the night.

Naruto looks at him eagerly. "What will you be teaching me, pervy sage?" He asked.

"Sex."

"Huh?"

"Did Kakashi-sensei ever taught you about sex education?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto humphed, "His too busy on himself and Sakura," he said.

Jiraiya frowns but then nodded to himself. "Use you're Sexy Jutsu," he said.

"Eh?!!! Pervert!"

Jiraiya sighed, "Naruto, you want to learn about sex, don't you?" He asked.

Naruto glared at him before complying. "How's this?" He now she asked.

Jiraiya stares at the naked form of the beautiful girl. "Fuck, how long can you stay like that?" He asked.

"5 hrs is the minimum that I can do," she said.

Jiraiya nodded, "what should I call you?" He asked as he began to move his hand towards his pants so that he can pull it down.

"Naruko," Naruto now Naruko said.

"Well then Naruko, you'll be having a different kind of pleasure," Jiraiya said licking his lips as he pushes his pants down.

Naruko stares at the huge cock that sprang up free, "n-no underwear?" She stammers out blushing red.

"It gets in the way if a woman wants to top me," Jiraiya replies. 

Jiraiya's thick cock was bigger than his, to say the least, and just by looking at it, it was making her hard in either gender. "P-Pervy s-sage," Naruko stammers as she was walking closer to him.

"That's it baby, come here and impale my big, fat cock for daddy," Jiraiya said huskily.

That did it for Naruko as she went and impaled on his cock without any prep at all. She screamed out so loud that birds scattered away. 

"You're ass is so tight, baby. What size are you're tits?" Jiraiya asked moaning as Naruko was sheathed on his cock. 

"I-I really don't know," Naruko replies.

"Mmm, it looks like almost the size of Tsunade's," Jiraiya said staring as he leans forward and mouthed the left nub.

Naruko shrieked as she felt the warm mouth against her nipple. She moans as she felt Jiraiya begun to suckle on the nub.

Naruko began to wiggle on top of his cock as Jiraiya moans. Jiraiya let go off the nipple as he stares at Naruko, "I'll help you ride me baby, if you call me 'daddy,'" Jiraiya said licking his lips.

Naruko's face turned bright red, "PERVERT!" She practically screamed.

"It turned you on earlier, didn't it?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruko didn't say anything but knew that he was right. She nodded as she watches Jiraiya put his hands on her hips and begun to help her move.

It was slow at first to make sure Naruko got used to it, but pretty soon, Jiraiya increases his speed as Naruko was moaning out the word that Jiraiya wanted to hear: "fuck me, daddy! Oh daddy!"

It was the slapping noise as Jiraiya's cock was slapping against Naruko's skin. Jiraiya was drooling at the sight as he watches Naruko threw her head back in pleasure as she uses her hands to caress and to play with her breasts.

"Ah ah ah!!! Oh fuck yes!!!"

Who knew that she was such a screamer. Jiraiya couldn't take it anymore as he thrusted upward with hard thrusts making her scream more.

"Oh fucking yes!!!"

Jiraiya grunted out as he and Naruko had cum at the same time. Naruko slumped down against Jiraiya as she looks at him with a tired smile. "Don't think that this is over yet, Naruko," Jiraiya replied with a purr as he leans forward and the two kissed one another.

\--------

An hour later, Naruko found herself squatting on Jiraiya's face as she leans forward to suckle on Jiraiya's throbbing cock.

Naruko began to deep throat him as she tries not to gag against the cock. Jiraiya's cock was just too big for her as her eyes begun to water.

Naruko's moaning was making Jiraiya tremble as he eats Naruko out with his mouth and tongue. His tongue was going into the right places.

Naruko was back up on the mushroom head as she suckle and lick it like a lollipop. It was just too good even though the cock was so big.

Jiraiya couldn't take it anymore as the feeling of her tongue against the head made him cum right there as he accidentally bit the skin of Naruko.

Naruko grimaced but moan as she came at the same time as Jiraiya's cock. She greedily tries to swallow everything that was given to her, but due to the cock's size, the cum was too much for her. 

Some liquid came out from her mouth as she pulls away from the cock. She panted slightly as she swipes the remaining cum from Jiraiya's cock and onto her fingers.

She licks her fingers clean as she moans as she felt Jiraiya slapped her ass from behind. She kept moaning as Jiraiya slapped her as she knew he was watching her ass jiggle.

After awhile Jiraiya stopped as he caress her ass cheeks before he let Naruko off of him. Naruko slowly turns back to look at him as her face was with sweat and her breathing was a bit erratic.

"You're such….a slut, Naruko," Jiraiya replies.

"Look whose talking. Didn't you just fucked a student and an underage?" Naruko asked.

"And a beautiful one," Jiraiya added.

Naruko shook her head as she leans down to him to give him a kiss. Jiraiya obliges as he could taste himself on Naruko's tongue and mouth. 

"Mmm, that was wonderful," Jiraiya said after the kiss as he licked his lips.

"Are we done or what?" Naruko asked winking.

"We are far from done, Naruko. I want to fuck you as Naruto now," Jiraiya said as he begun to take out his upper clothing.

There was silence until Naruko made a gaping face. "W-Why?!" She stammers.

"You have to learn sex in both forms, Naruko. Plus I'm bisexual so I'm into male and female," Jiraiya added as he had taken off his last clothing.

Naruko stares at his naked teacher. He may be old but Jiraiya was well fit, no doubt about it. Naruko gulped as she nodded, "teach me sensei," she said huskily before transforming back to Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> Well, did you guys like the first part with Jiraiya? The next part should be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya has his way with Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> Wow, 17 kudos!!! Thanks for that! I have no beta so I'm sorry for my grammar. I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> \---------

The wind picked up as Naruto shivered. "Pervy sage, could we take this inside the tent?" He asked.

"Scared of the wind?" Jiraiya teased.

"No, but if I'm too cold or if I get sick, I won't be able to properly fuck you," Naruto replied shivering again.

Jiraiya stares at him, "who says that you'll top me?" He asked.

"Pervy sage!"

Jiraiya laughed and nodded as he watches Naruto run for the tent. He licked his lips at the sight of a running, naked Naruto. 

\-------

Once inside the tent, Jiraiya had immediately pushed Naruto onto the ground. Naruto made a gruntle noise as he was facing down on the ground.

"You're heavy, pervy sage," Naruto mutters.

Jiraiya snorted as he moved downwards. "Raise you're hips up, Naruto," he said.

Naruto complied as Jiraiya stroke his cock as he got it ready. He licked his lips as he moved his hands on Naruto's hips to hold him steady.

"Please…." 

If Jiraiya hadn't been holding him, Naruto would had wiggle his ass for Jiraiya to get a move on. Jiraiya smirked as he slapped one of his ass cheeks making Naruto yelped. "I really do love this ass," Jiraiya said caressing his cheeks.

Naruto moans and before he knew it, Jiraiya had plunged his cock right inside his ass without any warning or prep at all.

Naruto screamed and it hurts with his thick cock inside even though Jiraiya had cum inside him earlier. Once Jiraiya begun to move, the hurting ceased and Naruto begun to moan uncontrollably.

The only sounds within the tent was the slapping of skin-against-skin, moaning and grunting along with Naruto's cohersed of words.

"Yes yes yes!!! Right there, pervy sage!"

Who knew that either side of Naruto's was a screamer? Jiraiya thrust and thrust as he had leaned forward making him go deeper inside as he reached out to stroke Naruto's own cock.

"Oh fuck!!! More! Fuck me more!"

"What a dirty mouth, Naruto," Jiraiya murmurs but he didn't care, he liked it, really. 

When Jiraiya plunged back in again, Naruto shouted out and came right in his hand as Jiraiya followed suit with a grunt.

Jiraiya took his hand away from Naruto's cock as he could hear Naruto panting tiredly. He saw that his hand was covered in cum and he licked it cleaned with his tongue. "Mmm, essence of Naruto," he said lustfully.

"Pervy sage…."

"Why not call me by my name, Naruto?" Jiraiya suggested as he slowly took out his cock.

Naruto didn't say anything but Jiraiya probably knew he was embarrassed. Once fully out as he heard Naruto groan in disappointment, he watches Naruto slumped down on the ground as he sat.

"We aren't over yet baby," Jiraiya replied.

"We aren't?"

"Oh no, far from it. Now I want you to suck me," Jiraiya said.

Naruto slowly got up and turns to see Jiraiya's thick cock waiting for him. Naruto reached out to grab his cock steady as he begun to stroke it up and down.

Jiraiya hissed but then moans as Naruto watches him as he increased his speed slowly. "N-Naruto, you keep on doing tha-that, I won't last l-long," Jiraiya stammered out.

Naruto stopped as he smirked. "I just wanted to see your reaction, pervy sage," Naruto replied as he opened his mouth before taking the whole cock.

He gagged a bit as he tries not to choke. It was just too much to take in, not even his female form can do it. Naruto felt Jiraiya's hand on top of his head to encourage him.

Satisfied with the touch, Naruto began to bob his head up and down as he suckle and licks it. He could hear Jiraiya moaning above and once Naruto was back on the mushroom head, he licks the slit as their was already pre-cum oozing out from it.

"Oh fucking shit," Jiraiya swore then hissed when he felt Naruto's tongue. He looks down and he saw him licking his cock like a lollipop. Jiraiya's breathing was becoming erratic and he was close to orgasm.

"N-Naruto, I'm close…." Jiraiya breathes out.

Naruto just continued on what he was doing as he now suckled the cock and he was stroking his own cock at the same time.

Jiraiya was trembling above him. Even though the female Naruto had given him a blow job, Naruto was doing a better job than her. Or it could be that he was just horny.

"Oh fuck!" Jiraiya shout out as he exploded inside Naruto's mouth.

Naruto grunted as he eagerly tries to get all that was given to him. It was just too much for him to take it all in. Some of the cum had dribbled down his mouth or was on Jiraiya's cock.

Naruto had let go off the cock and saw there was cum still remaining. He licks it all making Jiraiya moan and shiver above him.

Once done, he leans up toward Jiraiya and the two kissed as Jiraiya tasted himself. Jiraiya moans as the two kissed heatedly, it was Jiraiya who stopped the kissed and he was panting slightly as he looks at Naruto.

The blonde boy was heavily breathing as his hair was messed up. "Did you came?" Jiraiya asked as he looks to his cock.

Naruto nodded as he showed him his hand. Jiraiya took it and cleans it off making Naruto moan at the sight. Once done, the two rearranges themselves as Naruto had his head on top of Jiraiya's chest.

"Naruto, who do you want to have sex with when we get back to Konoha?" Jiraiya asked slowly.

There was silence until Naruto's voice piped up: "Sakura."

Jiraiya humphed, "Don't lie to me, brat. I know there's more," he said.

Naruto sighed and without any hesitation, he said: "Kakashi-sensei."

"Hmm, so you don't like women?" Jiraiya asked.

"Of course I do! I've been chasing Sakura my whole entire life, haven't I? Just don't tell anyone about this, pervy sage! I'm not ready to tell Kakashi-sensei yet," Naruto replied.

Jiraiya nodded in understanding as he should had told Tsunade his feelings for her. "Alright, just think about your orientation and the way you feel about women," he said, "once rested, I want you to ride my cock, Naruto. I hear Kakashi's cock is a bit bigger than yours but smaller than mine," he added.

"How'd you know?" Naruto asked surprised.

Jiraiya shrugged, "That brat better not hurt you," he said as Naruto smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> I'll be gone to go on vacation for awhile so hopefully I could update when I'm there. If not, l will continue writing and update in three weeks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya has his way with Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!!!
> 
> Thank you everyone for the 21 kudos!!! I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, I don't have beta. Enjoy the chapter!!!
> 
> \--------

Kakashi sighed as he walked by himself through the streets of Konoha. He had no upcoming missions and he wanted to go and see Jiraiya. He left both Naruto and Sakura in his apartment trusting them that when he comes back, it wouldn't be demolished.

He shouldn't bet or have trusted them in the first place. He sighed in annoyance, he should start looking for a new apartment.

\-------

"Maybe we damaged enough of his apartment?" Sakura said sweatdropping as she had put on her last clothing and was staring around.

"Oh come on, Sakura! He trusted us, didn't he?" Naruto asked as he zipped up his pants.

"But not to overturn his furniture, Naruto! Kakashi-sensei is going to kill us," Sakura said.

Naruto snorted, "we are sex partners now, Sakura. I don't think he'll kill us intentionally," he said.

"We should at least clean up the mess," Sakura suggested.

"Oh, come on, Sakura! You don't want to leave evidence of my fucking to you on what he missed?" Naruto asked with a wink.

Sakura blushes brighg red at the thought of all the places where Naruto put his cock in her. "You're cock isn't that huge to satisfy me, Naruto," she said teasing as she poofed away.

"Sakura!!!"

\---------

Kakashi found Jiraiya trying to peep to the other side to see the women inside the Konoha Hot Springs. Kakashi stared at the man, is this the man who taught Naruto sex? He thought.

There was a shrieked suddenly coming from the other side as it startled Kakashi. Before Kakashi knew it, items were thrown over and the two had to run for cover back inside.

"Damn women," Jiraiya muttered as he turns and saw Kakashi. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I want you to fuck me, Jiraiya-sama. I want to see the cock that taught Naruto and I also want to thank you for teaching him about sex," Kakashi explained.

There was silence between the two until Jiraiya spoke up: "follow me."

\--------

(Jiraiya's room)

"So, the brat finally told you," Jiraiya said as he was standing in front of Kakashi and his cock was hung out as the towel was on the floor.

Kakashi stared at the huge cock, the size was even bigger than his!!! He was sitting on the floor as he watches Jiraiya touches his cock. "What size is your cock, Jiraiya-sama?" He asked gulping.

"Size 16," Jiraiya replied and he laughed at the expression on Kakashi's face.

"I want to ride you, Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi begs.

Jiraiya nodded as the both of them rearranges themselves on the floor. "Do you need to be prepared?" He asked.

"What did Naruto do the first time?"

"He just impaled me," Jiraiya replied licking his lips.

Kakashi gaped at him momentarily before he moved on top of his cock and he slowly went down on it. Jiraiya was staring at him as he watches his face to see if their was any pain.

He saw him winced as soon as the tip was entered as Jiraiya put his hands on both his hips. Kakashi shouted out when Jiraiya helped him farther more down on his cock.

"J-Ji-Jiraya-sama….." he stammered.

"Soon baby," Jiraiya murmured.

Kakashi moans as he was now fully on top of Jiraiya's cock. "Oh fuck, how was Naruto able to do this?" He asked.

"He did it with his female form also," Jiraiya replied making Kakashi shocked again. "Do you need help in moving, baby?" He asked licking his lips.

Kakashi shook his head as Jiraiya moved his hands and arms so that he could watch Kakashi to do the work. He began moving on his cock like a pro as he played with his nipples, his cock was slapping against Jiraiya's skin every time he bounces.

"So good, so fucking good!" Kakashi said moaning.

"How can you be so tight, baby? You should let Naruto fuck you," Jiraiya suggested.

Kakashi didn't say anything as he continues to bounced. Kakashi increased his pace as Jiraiya begun to thrust up. Kakashi's cheeks were flushed as his face was sweating, he was indeed handsome without the mask.

Jiraiya got his hand to start stroking Kakashi's cock. Kakashi gasped and before Jiraiya knew it, Kakashi shouted out and came on his hand as he grunted himself and came inside Kakashi's ass.

Kakashi was panting as he watches Jiraiya clean off the cum that was on his hand. "It's tasty, baby," Jiraiya said.

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore as he leaned forward with Jiraiya's cock still inside him and kissed Jiraiya on the mouth.

Jiraiya obliges with the kiss as Kakashi could taste himself on the sannin's tongue. Kakashi was moaning as he wanted to go deeper and make the kiss last longer.

However it was Jiraiya who stopped the kiss and who let go making Kakashi whimper in disappointment. "Suck me baby," Jiraiya said huskily.

Kakashi nodded as he slowly got off of Jiraiya as he watches his cock come out from Kakashi's ass. He moans at rhe sight as he saw his cum dribble down from Kakashi. "Fuck, if only I could eat you," Jiraiya said.

Kakashi turns to look at him as he begins to go upwards. "Why not do the 69th position?" He asked licking his lips as he had just done it with Sakura.

"Fuck, you think of the right things, you brat," Jiraiya replied playfully.

Kakashi smirked as he made his position on top of Jiraiya's face as he squatted. Jiraiya held onto his hips as Kakashi leans down to get ready to suckle on his cock.

"Get ready you brat," Jiraiya said and he stuck out his tongue to begin licking his ass clean. 

"Oh fuck!!!" Kakashi shouted out and then moans as he gripped the cock in front of him as he got ready to give Jiraiya a blowjob.

\--------

"I never thought that Kakashi would bang two of his students," Jiraiya said amused as he was laying on his bed with his arm over on his head.

Kakashi had his head laying on Jiraiya's arm as he hugged him from aside. "My father might disapprove," he said.

"So nobody knows except me? What about Iruka-sensei? I'm sure Naruto would like to tell him," Jiraiya said.

"If word gets out, the civilians might not like it," Kakashi replied.

"There is no rule with teacher/student relationship, you're hardly their teacher anymore," Jiraiya said.

Kakashi glared at him, "is there a rule about threesomes?" He asked.

"Not that I know of," Jiraiya said frowning, "I'll talk with Tsunade tomorrow in discretion," he added.

Kakashi nodded as he will have to talk with both Naruto and Sakura also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> I was able to have time to write yesterday during my vacation. The next chapter will be hopefully up next week, if not, I'll see you guys in like 2 weeks about?
> 
> I'll continue writing of course whenever I can.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------
> 
> Tbc....
> 
> How was it, good or bad? Hope you guys like it.


End file.
